


Chronicles Of Ancient Darkness.

by Marialenahime98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, based on Chronicles of Ancient darkness hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marialenahime98/pseuds/Marialenahime98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black and silver, gold and brown, those were the proof of their clans’ symbols. A pair of wings was wore on a necklace by the one who remained in the forest, they belonged to an owl, beautiful feathers were silver and brown mingled in each other.<br/>They looked at the clear sky as the bird soared over the endless blue, they gazed as it opened its wings and travelled far beyond. It reminded them of a friend who they would meet soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chronicles Of Ancient Darkness.

Inside the lush green forest the sun shone, its ray warming up the skin as two young men sat together with their hands in fists, they were both grinning at each other. The red marks on skin symbolized the deep bond they shared. The first one was standing towards the river and the other was on the opposite side as a giant tree casted its shadow on him. Black and silver, gold and brown, those were the proof of their clans’ symbols. A pair of wings was wore on a necklace by the one who remained in the forest, they belonged to an owl, beautiful feathers were silver and brown mingled in each other. He glanced back at his sworn friend, who had a pair of earrings made of the teeth of his clan’s symbol and on his neck were drawn markings of its nail in gold, those belonged to the Panther.

  
“It’s been a year, huh?” The boy from the panther clan declared with his voice echoing in the silence of the forest and the other nodded.

  
“Yeah it has been Kuroo! But we got over all this, didn’t we?” Kuroo chuckled slightly as he approached the member of the owl clan, his fist colliding with the others.

  
“Yeah, we did, Bokuto, my sworn-brother.” The cry of a raven interrupted their thoughts and they looked at the clear sky as the bird soared over the endless blue, they gazed as it opened its wings and travelled far beyond. It reminded them of a friend who they would meet soon. Kuroo chuckled and wrapped his arms around his sworn brother.

 

-  
They had grown up together. Kuroo first glanced at him when he was only 8 years old at the meeting of the clans, the child of the heir of the Panthers clan was a curious one, always trying to find new things and have fun. He was actually really excited about all of this, his father had told him that they would see what the other clans of the forest were like. Golden eyes inspected everything, from the knives the young men of the clan of the raven held tightly to the unusual necklaces made from a type of a green stone which shone brightly reminding him of the forest.

   He didn’t see many kids his age and he was sad, it seemed like in those meetings only the important people of the clan got together…well that meant he was important at least! He hummed slightly as he walked by the fire looking as some women were preparing a feast, he could already imagine how great it would taste,aaa he almost started drooling, no no Tetsurou hold back! Then he heard of a loud growl from next to him, blinking he turned around with a smirk.

  
“Oi, your stomach growls rather loudly, heh?” Then golden eyes blinked as they stared back at a child who wore a necklace with beautiful brown and grey feathers. Hey, that surely was a kid his age.

  
“I-It didn’t!” The stranger responded loudly while stomping his foot to the ground, Tetsurou grinned, oh great he found someone to pass the time with.

  
“It surely did, you can’t make me doubt my ears or everyone else’s can you?” He glanced at the women who laughed slightly as the other boy fumed, his face getting red.

  
“Shut up, you weirdo! What’s up with those marks on your skin, anyway?! They are weird, weird I am telling you!” Kuroo’s eyes widened as he grabbed the other’s shirt, golden bore straight into brown.

  
“They are not weird! Don’t you dare to mock the sign of my clan!” The black haired boy protested loudly, they glared at each other both frowning and it probably would have turned out to a fight had not a man with blond hair gotten between them.

  
“That’s enough both you! The meeting is starting, there are important topics to be discussed, we can’t have the heir of two clans arguing like that!” The children pulled away reluctantly while huffing.

  
“Tetsurou, come here!” A rich voice called and the boy tensed slightly, oh man his father was going to be angry, he gulped and glanced back at the leader of the Panthers who was waiting for him with his arms crossed.

  
“Y-Yes, I am coming.” He responded slowly but before he left he sticked out his tongue to the weirdo and ran to his father’s side. The man sighed slightly and turned to scold his son.

  
“Tetsurou, what is the meaning of this?” The boy looked down and mumbled something “Huh, I can’t hear you, speak louder.”

  
“He insulted our clan symbol.” The boy responded and then he met his father’s gaze “I was not in the wrong!”

  
“Did you provoke him?” Tetsurou froze, right on the mark! The man sighed and ruffled his son’s hair “As expected, we need to get along with the rest of the clans, Tetsu, I want you to behave like the next heir of the clan, understood?” The child nodded hesitantly at the strict voice of his father, who patted his head and walked inside the meeting place. Tetsurou followed him hesitantly, looking around, there were some pretty intimidating people inside this tent wow, there was a guy who had his shaved and crimson marks were drawn on his forehead and even a woman with long black hair and creepy eyes, she glanced at him and poor Kuroo felt a shiver ran down his spine, then his father proceeded to sit down, he did as well before he glanced in front of him.

Oh no way.

  
“You again?!” Both children exclaimed.

**The end of the first chapter.**   
**Please tell me if you would like me to continue it and I will do my best. ^^ Reviews are much appreciated!**


End file.
